


chocolate and cheese cake

by ari_lee



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery AU, BokuAka Week 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, baker akaashi, bokuto doesn't know what he just signed up for, quirky akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_lee/pseuds/ari_lee
Summary: “Why are you serving me?” Bokuto asks curiously. “This is a cafe, right?” Akaashi smiles wryly at his questions.“Well, it’s because you looked a bit sad,” Akaashi says. Bokuto pouts at his answer.“I wasn’t sad,” Bokuto insists. “I was just a bit wet. From the rain.”“Soaked,” Akaashi corrects him. “You’re still dripping onto the chair.” Bokuto glances down, and he sees a few drops of water running down the chair onto the ground.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	chocolate and cheese cake

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. i had no clue where i was going with this. this was the best i could do ahahaha  
> day 5 - bakery au

Bokuto whistles as he strides down the road. He’s heading home, and he can’t wait to buy takeout on the way. He drools, thinking about the warm and greasy food waiting to be devoured by him. His stomach growls at the thought, and he picks up the pace. 

Something wet hits his face, and Bokuto looks up. The sky is gray, and there are clouds everywhere. Bokuto stares at the sky as the rain starts falling, and he yelps once it hits him that it’s  _ fucking pouring.  _ He makes a dash for it, heading for the nearest store to get shelter. 

He pouts once he’s safe from the rain under a canopy. He’s all soaked now, and it’s really cold. His home is a bit too far away, so he can’t even make a run for it. Bokuto sighs, squeezing out the water from his shirt. 

There’s a light behind him, and he turns to see where he’s stopped. It’s a bakery, and Bokuto’s stomach growls again. He pats it sheepishly before taking a moment to try and squeeze the water off his clothes. He manages to get a good amount off before he opens the door to the bakery. As he steps inside, he realizes that he’s still trailing water everywhere, and he feels guilty. 

“Welcome,” a soft voice greets him. Bokuto turns to see who spoke to him, and his reply dies on his lips. An angel is standing across the room. 

“H-hello!” Bokuto yelps, his voice going a few pitches higher. He winces, but the angel only smiles indulgently at him. There’s no one else in the shop, and Bokuto lingers awkwardly at the door. 

The angel scans his wet clothes, and Bokuto flushes from his gaze. “Wait a moment please,” he says before he disappears into the back of the store. Bokuto fidgets nervously until the angel comes back and offers him a towel. 

“O-Oh, thank you,” he stammers before accepting the towel. He tries to pat himself down and dry his hair, and he’s only semi-successful in drying himself. 

“Don’t worry about it,” the angel says. “Please, come in and take a seat.” Bokuto nods dumbly and hands him the towel before following him to a table. In the back of his mind, he’s only partially aware that he’s not supposed to be led to a table. This isn’t a restaurant, it’s a bakery. 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” the angel prompts, and Bokuto startles back to life. The angel-no, Akaashi, is looking at him expectantly. 

“I’m Bokuto,” he blurts. Loudly. “Bokuto Koutarou,” he adds in a louder voice, and he wants to sink into the ground. He’s doing a great job at embarrassing himself. 

Akaashi seems to be hiding his smile, so Bokuto perks up. Maybe he hasn’t completely messed up yet. It seems like Akaashi doesn’t think that he’s completely annoying yet, so there’s still hope for Bokuto. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Akaashi prompts. 

“I’ll take whatever you recommend,” Bokuto decides, nodding to himself. “Something to eat too, please,” Bokuto requests. Akaashi nods before he disappears around the back. Bokuto takes some time to observe the quaint bakery he’s found his way to.

Akaashi soon returns with a steaming cup of hot cocoa and a plate of scones and madeleines on one tray, and two slices of cake on the other tray. He sets the tray with hot cocoa in front of Bokuto, who drools at the very sight. Bokuto suddenly shakes himself and comes back to his senses before reaching for a scone. 

The outside is nice and crispy, but the inside is extremely soft and fluffy. Bokuto makes a noise of happiness as he munches through it. He tries the hot cocoa next, and is pleased when he finds that it’s the perfect balance of sweetness and bitterness. Already, his mood is doing a lot better, but something strange comes back to his mind.

“Why are you serving me?” Bokuto asks curiously. “This is a cafe, right?” Akaashi smiles wryly at his questions.

“Well, it’s because you looked a bit sad,” Akaashi says. Bokuto pouts at his answer. 

“I wasn’t  _ sad _ ,” Bokuto insists. “I was just a bit wet. From the rain.” 

“Soaked,” Akaashi corrects him. “You’re still dripping onto the chair.” Bokuto glances down, and he sees a few drops of water running down the chair onto the ground. 

“Sorry,” Bokuto mumbles, feeling guilty. He bites down on a madeleine halfheartedly, but immediately brightens at the taste. It’s denser than the scone, but it’s still soft on the inside. He can taste a hint of citrus, and it evens out the buttery taste. Bokuto eagerly crams a few more into his mouth.

“You’re really good at baking,” Bokuto blurts, his mouth full of crumbs, and he immediately covers his mouth with his hands. It’s too late though, and there are a number crumbs all over the table. Instead of looking annoyed, Akaashi looks a bit exasperated, and he takes a napkin to clean the table. 

“Please speak after you’re done eating,” Akaashi reminds him, and Bokuto nods. He swallows the mouthful quickly, grateful Akaashi didn’t leave just yet. Akaashi takes a slice of cake off the second tray and pushes it towards Bokuto. 

“Would you like to try this? It’s a new recipe I tried recently, and I’d like your opinion on it.” Bokuto eyes it before he takes his fork and tries a bite. His eyes widen at the unfamiliar combination of flavors. 

“It’s really good!” He says,  _ after  _ he’s swallowed this time. “But I’ve never had this flavor before,” Bokuto muses, thinking hard. 

“It’s dark chocolate and cheese,” Akaashi says promptly, and Bokuto chokes. That’s a unique combination that he’d never have thought of. “I can’t handle cheesecake, since cream cheese doesn’t sit well with me,” Akaashi admits. “That’s why I did a bit of experimenting to see if I could get the flavor right in cake.” 

Bokuto nods, since there’s more cake in his mouth. Cheese and chocolate sound disgusting, but it somehow works. Akaashi watches him eat, a pleasant expression on his face. 

Bokuto easily polishes off the slice of cake, and he returns his attention to his own tray. He deflates once he realizes that he only has a scone left. 

“You’re very cute,” Akaashi comments, and Bokuto turns bright red at the random compliment. “To answer your question from earlier, I served you because I took a liking to you earlier. You made an attempt to dry yourself before coming inside. It was quite adorable.” 

Bokuto blinks. “Oh,” he says lamely, not sure what else he’s supposed to say. “You’re, uh, welcome? I think?” Akaashi laughs, and Bokuto thinks he’s ready to descend to heaven now. 

“You liked my new creation,” Akaashi says. “My boarder who lives upstairs said it was disgusting on concept alone.” Bokuto doesn’t think that he’s wrong, but it tastes pretty good, so he doesn’t care all that much. 

Akaashi smiles, and Bokuto feels fuzzy all over. “You’re cute,” he repeats, leaning forward. Bokuto’s head starts to spin. “A little messy, but quite considerate.” He gulps nervously as Akaashi’s eyes take on a gleam. “Will you go on a date with me?” 

“Yes,” Bokuto blurts. Of all things, he had not expected to find himself in a bakery and land himself a date with a cute yet quirky baker. This whole day has felt off to him, but Bokuto can’t really find it in himself to complain about the results. 

“Great,” Akaashi says, pulling something out of his pocket. It’s his phone. “Would you mind putting your number in here for me?” Bokuto accepts the phone numbly and types in his number before handing the phone back. 

Akaashi’s eyes crinkle slightly when he smiles, Bokuto notes. “It seems like the rain has stopped,” he comments, his eyes flitting over to the window. Bokuto follows his gaze and realizes that yes, the rain has stopped. “I’m sure you want to get home and properly dry off,” Akaashi says, “But I’ll be in touch.” 

Bokuto watches in a daze as Akaashi stands and picks up the last scone. Akaashi holds it out towards him, and Bokuto takes it in his hand. “It was lovely meeting you,” Akaashi says, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before moving to clear the table. Bokuto absentmindedly brings a hand up to his cheek and wonders if he’s dreaming. 

A pinch to the thigh tells him that he isn’t dreaming, and that this is, in fact, very real. Bokuto leaves in a haze, feeling like he’s floating on clouds in the sky. 

True to his word, Bokuto receives a text later that evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really like goldfish and m&m's therefore i made up some random ass cake flavor  
> thank you for reading 
> 
> day 6 -   
> A collection of moments from Keiji and Koutarou's honeymoon. 
> 
> They spend the rest of their day roaming the city, taking pictures everywhere, and traveling through strange roads. Keiji is a bit worried that Koutarou is eating too much sugar, but it’s fun otherwise. At one point, they accidentally bump into a little boy and knock his ice cream over, so they buy him a new cone with two extra scoops.   
> All in all, it’s a lovely day. They end the day with a kiss in the sunset, Koutarou’s arms wrapped tight around his waist. Someone in the background wolf whistles, and Keiji blushes a lovely shade of red.


End file.
